


Moonlight Shining on You

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muscular men having feels, PILLARMEN, Romance, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two remaining members of a species share a moment of reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Shining on You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Valentine’s Day, fellow JoJo’s! After a heart-crushing nearly 12 hour shift I came home and smashed my fists on my keyboard until this thing happened.

Wham leaned against a wall in the master bedroom that Cars had claimed as his own room in the mansion they occupied; he thumbed idly at his lip, flicking the ring in it back and forth. Eyes focused on the window, he watched the pale slivers of light coming inside, and he was quiet, not speaking, the only sound he made the dull click of his nails against the thick metal piercing.

His behaviour, though, was noticed. “Wham?”

Wham's head turned, and a noise rumbled in his throat to indicate he was listening, but his tone was not its usual. There was trepidation, mingled with, perhaps, just a tinge of sorrow. “What is it, Lord Cars?”

“You seem quite engaged this night.” Cars propped himself up onto his forearms, lounging now rather than lying down, lifting himself off of his lush bedding. For quite a bit that evening, he'd been simply lazing about, already sure of their victory, undaunted by any failures they'd felt. There was anger inside the meant to be quenched, but time could be bode. Wham, however, doubted. “You are thinking about Lord ACDC, aren't you?”

“Lord Cars.” Wham's thick shoulders slumped down and he sighed through slightly parted lips, upset but not surprised that Cars had known. “Please forgive my digressions. I have no doubt in your plans, nor is there any incongruity between my desires and yours, but... It is a daunting thought, you see, my lord.”

“What is?” Cars sat up now, giving the other his fullest attention. He placed aside his drinking chalice, hands placed at his thighs. He folded his legs, taking a strong position as he sat, never relenting his authority. “You shall know, Wham, that you may always say what is on your mind to me.”

Wham met Cars in the eyes, staring for one pregnant moment before he faced the window again. “We are alone, Lord Cars. You have realized that too, haven't you?”

Cars frowned, lips parting, the bare shine of his teeth showing. His expression twisted, and he could say nothing. Instead, he stood. “It is no different than before, Wham, do you not see that? It is not like you to be like this.”

His bare feet plodded as he made a slow walk across the room, his eyes never leaving the other pillarman's, making sure to never step behind Wham's solid frame. Wham's demenour didn't change, studying him, simply curious what Cars was to say, what Cars was to do-

And Cars grabbed up Wham's hand in his own. He gave it a light squeeze, and keeping pace, he kept walking. Wham obeyed, following behind, and the two of them stood then before the open window.

The light from outside bathed them, and in the reflective surface of the glass, both men could be seen. Cars motioned one hand towards the window's pane.”What do you see?” he asked.

Wham looked. “I see us, Lord Cars.” he said, brow furrowed, unsure where this was going to.

“Yes,” Cars said, giving a nod. “It would be a fallacy to assume that I am not upset about what has happened. Lord ACDC was a friend. An ally. One of our blood. Yet I am nothing but sanguine.”

At Cars's grin, Wham couldn't help but smile as well, though he was unsure why, in many ways. “I am afraid I do not understand. Forgive my lack of prudence.”

“It was always just us, was it not, Wham?” Cars moved his thick arms, one hand cradling Wham's jaw; he guided him, drawing Wham towards his body. In moments, Wham and Cars had embraced, Wham's jaw resting on Cars's shoulder; Cars moved his arms around the larger man's body, holding taut muscles in his own. “Ultimately it was you whom I respected the most.”

“You jest,” Wham's response was instantaneous, drawing back to where he may look at Cars's face and study it for any sign of sarcasm, signs that were not there. “But I am merely a warrior, Lord Cars, and-”

“Silence, Wham- do you assume I jape?” Once it was spoken, Wham was hushed, hanging every sweet word that came from Cars's lips. “'Merely' a warrior? You amuse me, Lord Wham, as a brilliant tactician such as you cannot 'merely' be anything. One topping the pinnacle of physical perfection such as yourself is not 'merely' anything at all.” He tapped one hand to Wham's chest, his lips consumed by a mirthful grin. “You are Wham. You shall not forget that.”

“Yes, Lord Cars.” Wham nodded, his own lips curling now.

Cars turned back towards the window. “See how glorious we are in the moonlight?” he said, merely musing. “We are the consummation of the greatest things this world has wrought. You and I alone, Wham.”

“We are,” Wham said, giving a nod of agreement.

“We cannot fail, Lord Wham. We need that stone.” Wham nodded, saying nothing as Cars went on. “As much as I enjoy the way the moonlight shines down upon you, there is more I wish for before I may be sated.” One arm wrapped about Wham's hips, Cars gave him a slight squeeze. “I wish to see how an ultimate creation looks when he mingles under a golden sun.”

“Yes,” Wham said, taking an identical stance. He squeezed back, embracing the only other like him left in the world; his lips flushed the other's cheek before he spoke, never more determined of anything else in his life. “That is something I hunger for myself, Lord Cars. And we shall, together.”


End file.
